Mobile computing devices have become a useful tool to enable users to access information and services on the go. Devices such as smart phones, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like enable users to access the web, play games, communicate via email, instant messaging (IM), or text messaging, create and publish documents, engage in social and/or business networking, or engage in other useful and/or entertaining activities. Generally, mobile devices support two device access control states: fully locked and fully unlocked. In some circumstances, a user with a mobile device may wish to give another person access to the mobile device. However, giving the other person access to the device in the fully unlocked state could allow the person to take actions not desired by the device's primary user.